Immortal
by Kenyowa Krainius
Summary: When all is gone, they remain. Can they exact their vengeance on the woman who took everything from them? Includes North Korea OC. Human names used. Rated M for violence and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Sain bain uu. My name is Muunokhoi. Borgijin Hunnigiin Muunokhoi, to be more specific.

And if I spend one more damned minute in this desert, I'm going to explode. Or at least scream. Most likely scream. Then maybe I'll explode. If the gases in my stomach heat up enough, it might just happen. Heh. But what chance is that. I'm not going to get out of here either way. I doubt it, at the very least. Nobody's going to come looking for me.

They're all dead anyway.

But how, you might ask? How can the world be dead? Simple. They're dead. There's no other way to put it. Those who aren't won't be willing to help me anyway. I'm the most hated country on the continent, the Republic of Mongolia. Or at least I was. I don't know if I am now. My government is likely gone, and I don't know if my citizens are still here. I'm in the dark. Or the light, as it seems. The sun is shining bright upon the steppes today. Perhaps I can find a nomad. Or a North Korean tank, in which case my story will take an abrupt and disturbing end. Hopefully not. My luck hasn't been well of late, however.

You all must be very confused as to what I'm blabbering on about. Let me take a minute to clear it up for you.

The world set up their own Armageddon half a week ago.

It started with the transfer of nuclear weapons from America to the South Koreans. So Yun threw a gasket at this and threatened to fire her nuclear weapons at Yong Soo. A heated debate occurred, ending when South Korea lost it and divulged the information he's been holding for years. That he'd been smuggling North Korean refugees over to an undisclosed location in my home for a few years now. So Yun snapped and sent a nuke towards the camp, obliterating it and reaching the outskirts of my capital. I passed out and woke up here. A newspaper sat next to me, with the headline of "**Asia in Ruins!**" I read on, learning that after the bombing of the camp, So Yun nuked most of Asia and the NATO countries in a fit of rage. I began to walk eastward, a feeling of guilt in my gut, hoping to find someone I know. Perhaps I'll find the two Koreans and strangle them. That would feel so nice, you don't even know. But that's how I got here.

And now I'm stuck between nothing and even more nothing. Not even so much as a rock and a hard place. There's nothing but nothing in the Gobi.

The sun rises over the dunes behind me, and as I feel it on my back, I slowly stand back up. If I don't get moving, it'll be another day wasted. If I do, I'll be in for an hour of pain before I collapse again. I tell myself to suck it up and get moving and start climbing up the sand dune in front of me. Sand falls away as I grasp at it, and I struggle to get a footing as I fall back down. I shake it off and charge up wildly. Barely making it up, I hoist myself over the top of the dune… only to fall back down the other side face-first.

"Argh… _baas._" I mutter, slowly gathering myself up. Then I noticed the ger in the distance. People! With horses, even!  
>Perhaps my luck today is better than I thought.<p>

Or perhaps not.

Heh.

I slowly stumble over to the tent, and finger my bow. I pull it slowly, and reach for an arrow from my quiver quietly—

Oh wait. No quiver.

Dammit. I swear under my breath and slowly come up to the tent and knock on the door.

"Sain bain uu? Anybody in there?" I call in, to which I hear a scramble inside. I wait a minute, hear whispering, and furrow my eyebrows. Then I suddenly hear the cock of a hammer and hit the ground like a rock as the bullet soars over my head.

"Üünd gölög! Üünd gölög!" I cry, covering my head. I can't believe this. Shot at by my own people! What has this world come to? Cold metal presses against the back of my head, and a semi-familiar voice speaks.

"You have no idea how much trouble you are in right now, you bastard."

I gulp. The voice sounds familiar. It's definitively female. But who?

"Who… who are you?" I mutter, and she grabs me by the back and flips me over. The sun blinds me, and I see a silhouette of the woman. She's dressed in rags, her hair looking ratty yet sleek.

"Oh? You don't remember me?" She grabs my arm and twists it around my back, causing me to cry out in pain until I hear a crack. "Oh shit. That wasn't supposed to happen." I chuckle, gritting my teeth.

"I'd recognize that strong grip anywhere, Natalia. Heh."

"Shut up. I should kill you where you lay."

"Oh really? But you won't, now will you. Your brother wouldn't approve of that, heh."

She turns her head, blushing, looking slightly surprised. "You wouldn't know what brother would approve of..." The Belarusian suddenly stands, dropping me like a box of rocks. "Get inside before I leave you out here to freeze to death."

"Yeah yeah, sure, whatever," I grumble, and sit up. _This isn't going to end well_, I thought, and lazily marched into the tent. She stood before me, looking me up and down.

"You... lost weight." she muttered, her hands on her hips.

"Gee, I never would've guessed." I remark, rolling my eyes.

A voice sounds to the left. "Sister, do you have the man at the door?"

"Da, I do. Just try not to act surprised." she mutters, as I smirk slightly.

"Who was it though-" the woman says as she turns around, and blinks as she sees me.

"Heheh... sain... bain uu... Yekaterina." I mutter awkwardly, and stand there for a minute, silence running circles around us. Then she gets over her shock, her eyes water, and as she marches up to me, I recognize not fear, but anger. Fury, even. I feel it too, as she slaps me.

"You b-bastard, how dare you come to us h-here!" she cries, smacking me across the face. Her large breasts smack my chest for good measure, making me feel even more ashamed, yet I instinctively get on the defensive.

"Me? Come here? This is in Mongolia! How are you two here, tell me that!" I yelled, getting in Ukraine's face. She grew silent, still crying with rage, glaring at me intensely, Natalia looking absolutely cowed behind her. "How the hell did you get into my house, buy horses, get yourself a _ger_, and make your way all the way out here? And where the hell is Russia?" The air around me grew to a deadly silence with those last words. Yekaterina backed up while Natalia looked away nervously.

"He's..." the Ukrainian muttered as she looked down, and a burst of realization snapped through my head, and I took a step back.

"No... not little... not little Vanya, he can't be..." I began to shake my head, and the Belarusian cleared her throat.

"Wh-when the North Koreans sent their nukes to Russia..." she said, her voice hoarse from sadness "he met them straight on. He thought he could stop them, but someone blocked his way. H-he... was at the center of the explosion when it happened." She gulped, and I stared at her. Could this mean what I thought it meant? What it could possibly mean?

"I-Ivan is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! That took longer than expected. I'll try to bring in a new chapter as soon as my schoolwork allows. In the meantime, some quick translations:<strong>

**Baas - The Mongolian word for "sh!t."  
><strong>**Sain bain uu - Mongolian for "hello."****  
>Üünd gölög - Mongolian for "Don't shoot."<br>**So Yun / Im So Yun - Human name for North Korean OC.****

**Review! 8D **


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down hard in the chair. Dead? Ivan? How could that be possible?

"But… he's Ivan. He can't be dead, can he? He always seemed so… invincible. Immortal." I muttered, as Natalia turned slowly away.

"We were going to search for him, but… the Baltic States and Poland blocked it off. They told us it was too dangerous." She looked down. "We're all scattered around the world now. Those of us who survived."

"But… why come here? You hate me." I asked. I must admit that at this point, my mind wasn't much on the subject. It had drifted off into thinking about the presence of my little brother, Golden Horde. No longer being an entity, he's easily killed. What if he's dead? What if he's gone from this world? No no, he can't be. He's too strong for that. But not as strong as he once was. My mind snapped back to attention as Belarus continued on.

"It was either you or Lithuania. I'm not going over to Prussia for help, and I'm sure as hell not going to go to America. It's even worse there then in Moscow." She sighed. "You're our only hope… help us."

I blink. "I have a feeling I've heard that before, but that's beside the matter. What do you need help with? And how do you know I'll give it to you?"

"We need help gathering up a force to destroy North Korea. They're the only land on the planet still in one piece, and that's not going to fly." Natalia straightened her back out, Yekaterina still sitting quietly in the corner. My eyes light up as she continues on. "You're the master strategist, aren't you? You stood under Genghis's reign for thirty years, and we need your support in fighting the enemy if we want to come out of Pyongyang alive. And by the way, you're going to help either way unless you want your guts spilled out where you sit."

I gulp. She has a major physical advantage over me. She's well rested on her journey to find me, whereas I've been stranded in my desert for god knows how long. I can't fight Ukraine off, much less her. If I pick a fight here, China would be taking my territory in half a minute, assuming he's still there. It's a much better idea to take her offer and manipulate it later.

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I…" I mutter, crossing my arms, trying my best to look sore. "I'll take your offer. But first, you have to lead me to the survivors. I want to help recruit them myself. And er… we have to go west! Yes, west. We need the western powers before we can make any assault on North Korea."

Natalia gave me a suspicious glare, Ukraine chewing her fingernails in the corner.

"Fine… but I'll warn you now. Any funny business and you'll find yourself back here with less limbs than you started with. _Zrazumieŭ?_"

"_Za._ Let's get started then." I say, standing up. "Do you have a map?" Ukraine unfurls a map and places it on the table. I move my finger across it, tracing a path. "We can take the old Silk Road trade routes up to Turkey, crossing through Kazakhstan and Russia. From there, we'll go to Greece and grab Bulgaria and Romania. Then we'll take a quick sweep through Poland and the Baltics, make a quick stop at Moscow if we can, and then go up into the Nordic countries. Iceland will be with Norway, I suppose, so we don't need to bother going there. Heh. Then we'll go from Denmark to Germany, which is going to be a real fun trip. In fact, while we're there, I want to find someone who I think can help us…"

Belarus leaned down next to me and tilted her head. "Who are you talking about?"

"You'll see when we get there. I plan on bringing all the Germanics back with us. Hesse, Saxony, Bavaria… even that little Kugelmugel guy. They're all indispensable in a battle. After we round them up, we can go down to Hungary from Austria. From there, we'll go to Italy—"

"Excuse me? Explain to me why we're going to bring those useless imbeciles with us? Cannon fodder?" the Belarusian asked, raising an eyebrow. I smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? Not only are they going to be our chefs, they're going to be protected by Rome's blessing! We can't lose with them in our army. Also, this reminds me. If we find Rome, we'll bring him with us. Any other Ancients, just ignore them. If it's you-know-who, you can kill him." I chuckled, though I twitched slightly at mention of _him._

I'm not going to go into any great detail about him for reasons that I'm not going to divulge if I don't have to.

"Anywho, from Germany, we'll round up the rest of Europe to the west and make a journey to the Americas. I'll be damned if Canada's dead, I can still feel his mines running. Barely. Not sure about Cuba or America though." I paused. "We're going to need to get to the end of Europe first before we continue planning this."

"It's only going to take a few days if we ride on horseback, if I'm doing this math right." Natalia commented. "We'll have to go through China to get there though, and he'll notice us too. He's much more sensitive to people traveling through him these days. A bit cracked too. Yao hasn't been thinking right since Macau and Hong Kong died."

My heart drops like a rock. Dead? Not those two! They've been around since forever. I had some fairly good times with Macau, at the very least. China would be insane at the pure thought of their disappearance.

"We'll have to be careful then." I say in a semi-hoarse voice. "I need arrows so I can hunt and fight. The only use I am to you otherwise is that I know the lay of the land, and that might not even be the same. I mean, look outside! I don't even recognize this part of the Gobi!"

Yekaterina sighed. "It's a city in the Dornogovi province of your home, called Sainshand. This is all that's left… s-sorry."

I felt my heart tearing away. Sainshand? My grandson? Does that mean that my daughter is dead too? No. No, no no no no. This cannot be happening. Tears form in my eyes, but I hold them back.

"H-how… how can h-he be… gone?" I muttered, my voice hoarse. Belarus turned away coldly while Ukraine started to sweat. I turn to her slowly, my body shaking. "How l-long… have I been unconscious, Ye-Yekaterina…?"

She bit her lip and sighed. "I-it's been… give or take… two years."

I fell out of my chair and let the tears flow. Belarus gave me a surprised look but did nothing to stop me. My wretched sobs were torn from my throat. I forget so easily how connected I am to emotion on occasion. All my past territories reinforce that feeling. And they're doing it right now too, but even thinking about this makes another wail rip out. I felt a hand pat my arm, but I didn't bother to look up. All I thought was that Yekaterina's hands seemed to be a bit smaller than I thought they were.

Suddenly, my environment changed. I heard yelling, and I saw shapes rushing around the ger. I moved my glasses out of the way to brush the tears from my eyes and see clearly. Belarus beckoned to me, holding her knives in her hand while Ukraine held a pitchfork fearfully.

"Come on. We have company."

* * *

><p><strong>Really touchy chapter for Mongo this time! Either way, let's run through a few quick translations:<strong>

**Za: Mongolian for "Yes"  
>Zrazumieŭ: Belarusian for "Understand"<strong>

**Also, before I get called on it, please look at the title before you criticize me for having him knocked out for two years!**

**Reviews, please! 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

I shook my head and gathered myself, standing back up shakily. I leaned on the table and lifted myself up. As I glanced toward the door, I saw Ukraine out there arguing with men in robes.

"We're just travelers, trying to find our way after the Leveling!" Yekaterina shouted, pointing her pitch fork at the strangers. I noticed a quiver in her voice. She's not going to be able to stand up to them for long.

" 'Travelers' my ass, we know who you are. You're a nation, just like all the others we find out here. Now hand over all your goods, or get off our turf!" the man in front spoke coldly. Who's that voice? I recognize it, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Your territory? This i-is the Gobi, the only people who own th-this land are the Mongols and Chinese—"

"Both of which no longer matter. Mongolia is dead and China's insane. I think we're on the grounds to say we're in ownership of it." Wait. Dead? No way in hell! I took off through the ger's opening and glared them all down.

"I believe you're mistaken. I'm very much alive. Now let me ask you who the hell you are and why you're harassing these people?" I grumbled with clenched teeth, my voice full of malice. The men in robes looked cowed. The one in front looked outright stunned. I looked at all of them down, and noticed that one of them was grinning. The only one taller than me.

In all-white robes.

"Wait just a minute…" I moved forward to the man, who's grin faded quickly, as he backed away.

"Hey, stop! Don't do that, ana—"

I pulled off the robes covering his head.

"Heh! I knew it. Who else is with you, Thailand?"

"India, Tibet, Vietnam, and Philippines." he said, as they all removed their headdresses, looking slightly happy, yet also afraid. Except Vietnam, since she knows she could beat me up with both arms tied behind her back. She just looked like she wanted to smack me, as per usual.

"It's good to see you again…" India said, scratching the back of his head. Of course he was lying, I invaded everybody here but Thailand and Philippines.

"It's good to see you too, heh. What are you doing here, by the way? I never pictured any of you as nomadic types." I chuckled under my breath.

"Ah, it's a good thing you ask, Muunokhoi. We're here, because… well…" The Indian scratched his head. "We're… ehehe… lost."

"Then you've come to the right place. Where are you headed?" I grab a hold of the situation. Now that they're in need of my help, I have them eating out of the palm of my hands.

Manipulation is much too easy. I don't know how so many people can't grab a hold of it. As soon as you have something they need, you own them. That's the way Genghis did it, and that's the way I'm going to do it.

"We're headed over to Turkey, like everyone. That's where all the eastern refugees are heading." India pointed out, smiling. I blink.

"As a matter of chance, that's where we're headed! You wouldn't happen to have any horses, would you?" A blow to my manipulation abilities. Common interests never help. If you muddy it up too much, all it does is make you lose an ally.

"Yes, they're right over the dune behind us. We were on foot when we left Tibet's house though." India said, and let out a sigh. "During which we picked up these three." He motioned over to Vietnam and Thailand. "We found them near-death at the entrance to a cave in central China. We nursed them back to health, but they haven't been the same." He moved closer, as to whisper into my ear. "Thailand is always happier than usual, Vietnam can no longer speak, and Philippines is never happy anymore."

"Oh my…" I said, and moved closer to them, then I moved over to the Philippines. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you before, Miss Philippines…"

"No, no you haven't." she said glumly. Damn, Ratilal was right, she isn't happy. Perhaps flirting with her will cheer her up? Most girls I flirt with get cheered up very quickly. Then again, the girl I flirt with is more often than not Taiwan, and she's happy every time I talk to her.

It's a long story. But that's for another time.

I move forward and take her hand, gently kissing it. "Well then, consider me met, heh." I say, my voice as smooth as silk… right when Belarus comes out of the tent and glares at me.

"Muunokhoi, this is not the time to hit on girls, dammit. Get your business done and get back in here." I glance back at her as Philippines draws her hand away. Do I detect a blush on Natalia's face? No, it must just be the angle of the sun.

"I think she's right. You need to get back to work." the Filipino woman says solemnly. I stand back up. So much for flirting. Maybe if Taiwan shows up later. But that's not likely. I clear my throat and go back to the ger. Natalia's waiting inside, her back turned. I stand there for a while, until she turns around and hands me a full quiver. I raise my eyebrows, surprised.

"Put this on your back," she says. "You're going to need it."

"What for?" I say. "We aren't going to be fighting, are we?"

"Of course we are. China's going to find us as soon as we run over his border. We can't sneak through, we're going to have to fight him off. He'll be enraged at the sight of you, so we'll have to move quick. We'll enter Kazakhstan immediately after, and he'll chase us, I can guarantee you that. If we can get him pinned down, perhaps we can get him to see reason. Or kill him, either one will work."

"And what of the men and women outside? They have horses, they'd be more than glad to come with. They're going to Turkey as well." I speak, raising an eyebrow.

"Those freaks? Fine. We'll need help when we're going through China's land, anyway. Bring them with." Belarus rolled her eyes, yet looked slightly suspicious at my intentions. "But if I catch you hitting on that woman again, I'll cut your balls off, and I won't even bother to wait for when you're asleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, is Belarus a bit jealous? You'll find out later! But for now, let me clear up a few human names for future reference:<strong>

**Ratilal Singh - India  
><strong>**Kasem Rattanakosin - Thailand  
><strong>**Kim Truong - Vietnam  
>Wang Narayan - Tibet<br>****Maria Antonia de la Cruz - Philippines**

**Reviews please! 8D**


End file.
